Priam
Paris (パリス) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and the last SpotPass character that is able to be recruited. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono. Profile He does not appear at all during the main storyline, unlike previous characters recruited through sidequests. He claims to be the descendant of the Hero of the Blue Flames and possesses Ragnell, making him a descendant of Ike. He likes meat-based cooking the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is February 9th. His supports with a female Avatar show that he seeks to become the strongest in the land as he pursues "the path of the sword." He utilizes a force called "chi" (sometimes translated as "qi") by training his mind and spirit daily, though he claims that being able to use it is difficult to do. His supports with a male Avatar show that he has a training regimen for just about everything, from utilizing chi to crafting one's own weapons to eating. It is also shown that Paris is very fanatical about his training, and can speak for hours on end about every little thing he does and why it is important to his path of the sword. In Game Base Stats |Hero |20 |74 |40 |3 |44 |38 |35 |39+5 |25 |6 | Sword Slayer Axe Slayer Lance Slayer Luna Sol | Sword - A Axe - B |Ragnell Tomahawk |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Paris is his father) Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Etymology Paris is a character from Greek mythology, most famously in the Iliad. At birth, it had been prophecied that he would destroy Troy. As such, he was abandoned on the hills of Mount Ida so that he would die from exposure. However, he was found and raised as a shepherd. As a young man, he is approached by three goddesses (Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite) who each offer him rewards if he is willing to name her the fairest. Paris awards the title to Aphrodite, who offered him the love of the most beautiful woman in the world, while earning the hatred of Athena and Hera. Years later, Paris's father King Priam welcomes him back to Troy and returns Paris's birthright as a prince of Troy. When Paris is sent to Sparta as an envoy, Aphrodite's reward is fulfilled - the most beautiful woman in the world is Helen of Sparta, the wife of King Menelaus. Paris runs off with Helen and returns to Troy, sparking the ten-year Trojan War when Menelaus, along with his brother Agamemnon of Mycenae and all of Helen's former suitors, attack Troy. During the war, Paris is notorious for killing Achilles by shooting the Greek warrior in his famously weak heel. He is later killed by when the Green warrior Philoctetes shoots him with a poisoned arrow. A dying Paris calls for his former lover, the nymph Oenone, to save him, but she refuses and he dies while Helen is returned to Sparta. Trivia *Paris claiming to be Ike's descendant is a reference to the fact that Ike was originally planned to be named "Paris" in the early stages of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Ironically Paris can not have the ability Aether which is Ike's iconic skill, due to it being exclusive to the Master Lord class as well as Chrom's potential daughters. **Though he cannot learn Aether he comes with Sol and Luna, which makes up Aether. Gallery File:Paris Kakusei.jpg|Paris's portrait in Awakening. File:Paris1.jpg|Concept art of Paris File:Paris Confession.jpg|Paris confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Paris confession.jpg|Paris' full confession category:Awakening Images File:Paris SQ23.jpg|Paris as seen in Sidequest 23. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters